Talk:Arranhaku
Based On Ten Tails, if this is based on Arranhaku Hihomaru, the one i made on Naruto Fanon, then you forgot to give him the Cero Apocalypse technique --Seireitou 23:56, 5 March 2009 (UTC) These should be his techniques: Abilities *'Shapeshifting:' Arranhaku has often been portrayed as a shapeshifter in the storyline, having taking on the forms of several characters, Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirits alike in order to manipulate other characters in the story to achieve his ends. *'Cero:' Like all Arrancar, Arranhaku can fire powerful Cero blasts. The blast seems to manifest a few feet in front of him and fired by a shout. It appears to have a reddish-pink color to it. *'Gran Rey Cero:' As the leader of the Espada, he is able to use the Espada-exclusive attack, which produces a larger and more powerful version of the normal cero. Arranhaku's Gran Ray Cero is colored dark purple in the anime. *'Cero Apocalypse:' A much stronger version of the normal Cero. Arranhaku uses a massive version of the Cero that inflicts major damage. *'Sonido:' As with Cero, Arranhaku also possesses Sonido, which is the arrancar equivilant of Flash Step. *'Beam Saber:' As a substitution for actually using his zanpakutō in his battle, Arranhaku can manifest a powerful, dark colored saber of energy manifested when his fingers extend forward. The saber produces lightsaber-like sounds when swung. *'Spatial Prison:' An apparent version of the Negación used by the Espada. Arranhaku can summon a powerful circular shaped spatial prison that temporarily paralyzes targets absolutely. *'Bala (虚弾（バラ）, bara; Spanish for "bullet", also translated as "Hollow Bullet"):' is an Arrancar alternative to Cero. The technique hardens the user's Spiritual Pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. It is seriously weaker than a normal cero, it moves about twenty times faster and can be fired at a much higher rate, but the damage is much the same. *'Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ）, garuganta; Spanish for "throat"):' is how Arrancar and Menos-class Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Seireitou Hyuga and Byakko Kurohitsugi have also demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. *'Hierro (鋼皮（イエロ）, hiero; Spanish for "iron"):' refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Stronger Arrancar have proportionally stronger skin. *'Negación (反膜（ネガシオン）, negashion; Spanish for "negation"):' fields are used to rescue fellow hollows. Only the Gillian-class Menos have shown the ability to use it. Negación fields surround a target in a square beam of light that isolates the target from the dimension they are currently in, making it impossible to harm them. The field then pulls the target towards the menos that created the field. Espada have a special cube-shaped device called Caja Negación (反膜の匪（カハ・ネガシオン）; Spanish for "Negation Box") meant to simulate Negación fields, which are used to punish their subordinates if necessary. The cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape; however, this assumes it is being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape given enough time. *'Pesquisa (探査回路（ペスキス）, Pesukisa; Spanish for "inquiry"):' is the Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami ability to sense Spiritual Pressure. It functions similar to a sonar. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' He is capable of exerting Spiritual Pressure of overwhelming power. Yes Yes this is based off the one you made on the Naruto Fanon. I'll add the other cero in awhile. Busy at the moment. Ten Tailed Fox 01:29, 6 March 2009 (UTC)